Love and War Master and Padawan
by pcd369
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin get in fights eventually Anakin goes to far.
1. Chapter 1

" Be mindful of the Force, Padawan. Concentrate!"

Anakin and Ahsoka were sparring in an area cleared by the impact of thousands of tons of metal crashing down onto hard ground. Ahsoka rolled under Anakin's sapphire blade, and swatted it away with her own green one. She was quick, executing a graceful, flipping leap over his head, and singing his hair with her saber.

" What the…"

Anakin ran a hand over the top of his head as Ahsoka landed, a tiny lock of brown hair held in between two of her fingers. Ahsoka laughed, as dodged again, as her master came at her in mock anger. She came in close again, and when he swiped at her, Ahsoka disappeared, using her superior speed to dodge and evade his blows. She moved faster then he could track, and he lost her for a second. Then, she was perched on his back, giggling hysterically.

" You…arrogant little pixie!"

He laughed at her, and tried to shake her off. Ahsoka launched herself off his back, going into a lithe back flip, and landing in a crouch behind him. She stuck out a leg, tripping him. Anakin fell on his face, and Ahsoka laughing offered her hand.

" I'm not overconfident, master; I'm just that good!"

Ahsoka proclaimed with a small laugh. He took her hand, and flipped her down onto the ground.

" You are overconfident, and you are not nearly as good as you think!"

She glared at him from the ground, and he burst into laughter.

" Oh, this is so not over!"

Ahsoka twisted up to her feet, and charged him. Anakin easily sidestepped her attack, and caught her up in his arms.

" Let…me…go!" she choked out.

Both of them were now laughing, and Anakin set her back on her feet. They were soaked with sweat, and out of breath, as much due to their laughter as to the exercise.

" Break time!" Anakin announced, " I'll get us something to drink!"

Anakin collected their flasks of water from nearby, and returned to Ahsoka. She had out two cups she had found somewhere, and held out her hand for the water. Anakin tossed them to her, and she jumped up to catch them. Ahsoka poured the drinks, giving the flasks fancy little twists and turns. Anakin laughed, and took his glass,

" Looks like you could have a decent future as a bartender, Ahsoka."

She took her own glass, and jumped over a rock,

" Something tells me a life as a Jedi would be more…interesting!"

With that, Ahsoka dumped the contents of her glass onto Anakin's head, making him jump and spill his water.

" AHSOKA! What was that for?"

She simply laughed, and ran. Anakin gave chase, but eventually settled to watch her bounce from the branches of a few trees.

" Are you on caffeine again?" Anakin yelled into the trees.

" Of course not! We're in the middle of nowhere! Where would I get caffeine?"

She landed in front of him, and bounced into a back handspring, landing that, and rolling on to her back. Anakin joined her, and sat on the dusty ground. Ahsoka smiled, and turned to him, staring at his sopping hair. The warm sun was already beginning to dry Anakin. Beside him, Ahsoka was lying on her back; her eyes were closed. Maybe a quick nap in the sun was just what they needed, he thought. Anakin stretched out beside Ahsoka, lightly shoving her aside.

This one of those moments, Anakin thought. He could forget the problems at hand; them being stranded, and their lack of could just relax, laughing with his apprentice, and forgetting the rest of the galaxy, but he was wrong.

**TO BE CONTINUED CH2 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Iam absolutely SORRY FOR THE DELAY I had to prewrite** **(I Wrote alot)**

* * *

Anakin had terrible dreams that one day he and Ashoka will come face to face in heart breaking battle. An at the end he didn't know who would win. But until that day comes he was simply enjoying the peace with his padawan.

Time: Six Months till Dark Empire

"Enough relaxation Ashoka. Time to get to work."Anakin said getting up.

"Already, what that quickly?!" Ashoka exclaimed, not noticing how fast time had past.

"Don't act to surprise, this time I am serius." Anakin stated.

Ashoka looked into his eyes deeply. She knew something was wrong. He normaly did't start training this early. But, this isn't the first. She had long lost count of how many times she had asked herself that question. Just thinking about it twisted her stomach. Couldn't he let her know he was all right? He had to know how worried she was. But there was nothing.

She knew how he was when something upset him. How strong and angry and defensive he could become. Not necessarily with her, or any one in particular. Sometimes, despite the Jedi control he had learned, his emotions would simply escape him. _And she had to have to face something like this..._

So, now there was nothing for her to do but to wait for her training.

"So whats the menu for todays training?" Ashoka asked slily.

"We are going to learn the Force" Anakin replied

"The Force" Ashoka said confused

"Yes", he replied

Ashoka looked annoyed . _Another lesson again._Ashoka mummble to her self_. Learning the Force shouldn't be that bad. I guess._

"Ashoka pick up the speed", Anakin explianed leaving her in his dust

"On my way master"

* * *

Ashoka eventually caught up to Anakin.

They entered a well lit chamber. This was a surprising sight for Ashoka. It was just three walls with the fourth being a window giving you the clearest view of the Coruscant skyline.

"Master this is beautiful",Ashoka exclaimed with awe

"Ashoka focus"

"Sorry Master", Ashoka chuckeld

Anakin soon told her that this is where she would learn the ways of the Force.

"Detach yourself. From everything. Feel only the Force. Let your mind go. Close your eyes. And feel." said Anakin to Ashoka in the afternoon in the private training room.

Ashoka was standing in the center of the room with Anakin slowly circling around her. His rough, tan white skin shined off of the late afternoon sun.

Anakin closed his eyes and deeply inhaled and exhaled.

A few moments passed. "What do you feel?" asked Anakin opening his eyes.

To tell the truth Ashoka couldn't feel anything. She tried to let herself go but found it difficult. It seemed like it was too hard and she knew that Jedi Knights could do it in a matter of moments. This made her angry.

"Feeling a bit too much I see." said Anakin in a sour tone when Ashoka didn't answer. Ashoka quickly opened her eyes and looked at Anakin.

"I'm sorry Master. I know that this should be easy but I can't do it. I'm sorry Master." said Ashoka.

Anakin turned away and sighed. "Maybe you need to go back to Jedi traning that seems like the better path for you." said Anakin looking at the ground.

This made Ashoka even more angry. "No! I can be a Jedi I can do it I'll be the greatest Jedi who ever lived." said Ashoka pulsing with anger and anarchy.

Anakin quickly turned around and glared at his Padawan. "Anger is not the Jedi way, my young and arrogant Apprentice".

I am disappointed by your behavior." said Anakin as he walked towards the door.

Anakin turned his head back as the door opened. "Come out when you have felt the living Force."

Ashoka looked out the window and let a single tear drop down the side of her cheek.

_I know I can do it_

_I must Detach _

_Feel nothing_

_Open myself_

Then naturally Ashoka shifted her feelings away and into the tranquility of the room she was in. She felt the peace in the room and in herself.

From there she started to expand her feelings into the hallway. She started to feel the Jedi walk past the room.

Ashoka opened her eyes and knew what this sensation was. She knew how to attain it. This emotional yet emotionless high; this sixth sense. The living Force.

It was at this moment Ashoka understood who a Jedi was and why. She could not use something this precious and powerful for evil means. The cost would be too great to the universe. And it was too monopolizing to use it to gain political supremacy. It was only meant to be used and translated through the Jedi for a mystical purpose.

With that time she spended, Ashoka never questioned Anakin's lessons. Never again said she couldn't do something or became angry at the lack of success. If she didn't get it right she asked Anakin what he could do and trained himself to master it.

After her practise in the training room Ashoka ran to meet Anakin.

She didn't have to go far. Soon Anakin sensed Ashoka's presence in the archives and changed direction accordingly.

He entered the luxurious Jedi Archives and found Ashoka pacing around some book cases. Anakin calmly walked up to him.

"Master. I have seen the error of my ways. I have felt the Living Force. The great rush of feeling. I am sorry for the arrogance but I didn't know what the Force was. Err, well what it could be. I know now why the Jedi cannot attach and cannot be rulers." said Ashoka to Anakin.

"I very proud of you Ashoka.I knew you where meant to be my Padwan", Anakin said happiness.

Ashoka blused by her Masters words.

"Other than this special moment, something has also come up." started Kit. "The Council has called me and you to oversee the negotiations between the Kiuy and the Republic. We are to be ambassadors to the Kiuy and secure trade routes through the Outer Rim." said Fisto.

"When are we to leave, Master?" asked Ashoka. "As soon as possible, but we will delay for a few days because I need to teach you a few more things before I feel safe letting you go with me." replied Ashoka.

for getting about the mission Ashoka's mind was on something else.

"Master, since we are done with training, can we go some where?"

Ashoka looked down, wheather or not that was a good question to ask.

"Yes" Anakin said

"OH Thank YOU Master", Ashoka excalimed.

* * *

Time: 9:00 pm Two Flech United

Ashoka and Anakin went out to a field of flowers and grass. They went out side to see the stars twinkle,and glow at night.

Ashoka looked at the stars in amazement. Its was imposible to count them all.

Anakin was thinking deeply ... on Ashoka.

"Master is in it beautiful", asked Ashoka

"Yes, it is." Anakin said

"But you know whats more beautiful you"Ashoka

"What" Aanakin said

"Nothing" Ashoka said

"You know if you have any questions you can always ask me", Anakin suggeted.

"Thanks. Well my queston is that I..I......I LOVE YOU!" Ashoka blurred out.

Ashoka was ashamed. How can she ever ask a question like that. Tears streamed down her bright cheek.

Anakin was sighlent, better yet speachless. It was getting to quiet. Ashoka got up and tried to run away.

Suddenly, a hand took her wrist.

Ashoka turned around. "Anakin"! she shouted

" Ashoka my answer that I Love You too".

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Ashsoka headed back to her room. She twisted and turned in her bed feeling foolish, but also excited that her master felt the same way about her. No matter how she felt, Ashoka knew that she had to see him on more time tonight.

Ashoka stopped at Anakin's door. Thought's ran through her head like an endless void.

_Should I do this_

_Will i be disterbing him_

_What if I just heard wrong_

_Would he..._

Suddenly, Anakin emerged from his door with a plain, but questioning look. Ashoka was transfixed as she stared in shock at her handsome master. Was it possible to have these feelings she thought.

"Master I...I..I." Ashoka was to shocked to come up with the words.

"Ashoka come in here." Anakin said taking her hand into his room.

Anakin lead her to his tabel. She sat down on the chair across from him.

"What is it?" He questioned her. Ashoka looked down

"This evening I told you that I love you.......and then you said-"

"I love you." Anakin enterumted her. Ashoka looked in his blue eyes. To her they seemed like they were sparkling with happiness and well just lust.

Ashoka doesn't know what to say. She tries to but the words got stuck in her throat. Ashoka doesn't know what her body will do next. After all that time of holding her feelings back from him now it only being here with him only seemed like a dream. THEN SUDDENLY,Anakin leant in and kissed her directly on her lips. Ashoka was obviously very shocked at his actions, and eventually relaxed into the kiss with a sigh. Ashoka embraced him back as Anakin pressed his lips deeper into his.

Minutes later, Ashoka pulled out for air. Both were shocked at their actions, blushing deeply as they look each others eyes. Ashoka can see the loves in his eyes, love that she never knew would be there.

"I am sorry." Anakin apologized looking away.

"Its ok" she assured him

To show that she was ok with his action she kissed him gently, brushing her lips against his and said,"Its alright master, I love you"

The two started kissing deeply once again, but Anakin was losing control. Minutes into the kiss Anakin hand was on her breast and her one hand was on his chest. She loved his muscled chest. When Anakin broke the kiss he went to her neck, Ashoka moved her headd to give him more acess and moaned his name in his ear. Hearing her maon only made him more out of control.

Ashoka's hands guide his down to her panties. She's wet. Anakin gazed into her eyes to see if its approved to do this. "Anakin...Ana...kin" she begged him. Anakin kissed her again, putting his tongue in her mouth. His hands pulled her panties down her legs, Ashoka helps by kicking it off.

Later, Aankin went down to her chest, and his mouth claimed her breast. Ashoka moaned loudly in joy. Her hands tangled in his hair. His right hand played with her left breast. After minutes of sucking his mouth and hand traded places as he switched. Ashoka moaned louder and kept calling his name in ectasy.

"Oh Anakin"she moaned out

They looked at each other for a moment. Ashoka spreads her legs, and signals him inside her."Anakin please"

Anakin understood her and thrusted in. Ashoka felt a sharp jolt of pain. But it soon went away.

She screamed out loud. He pushes very hard at her making his length go inside her all the way. Ashoka and Anakin both realesed their self and Anakin colapsed on the bed right beside her.

"Aankin I love you"she said

"I love you too" Anakin replied. Ashoka fell asleep in Anakin's arms.

Anakin was still awke. Deep inside his head he noticed he made a mistake. Although he said he loved her some where in his self being he hated her

**CHAPTER 4 NEXT**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WAS SUPPER BUSY BUT THAT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN. ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT.

5 months until Dark Empire

It was dawn on the planet, and Ashoka had just awoken from her slumber from that inmate night. Ashoka noticed that the bed was empty…Anakin wasn't init.

"Master?" She questioned.

No one answered

She got out of bed, putting her clothes on, and started her search for the Jedi. Ashoka went outside for the first place to search. With her luck, he was actually there. She saw Anakin sitting in the spot where they confessed to one another.

"Master is everything alright? I woke up and you weren't there." Ashoka said now sitting beside him.

Anakin didn't look at her, and his face had no emotion written upon it.

"Ashoka ...I'm sorry….it was wrong" Anakin whispered softly looking into her blue orbs.

"Master its ok we said we loved each other so everything is fine" Ashoka assured him resting her hands on his.

Anakin moved his hand away from hers'

"No" he disagreed strictly now standing up. "I should be teaching you how to become a Jedi, not falling in love with you.

"Master-" Ashoka stared to protest

"I think we should end this and just remain master and padwan." Anakin stated walking away from the dramatic scene.

** CHAPTER 5 NEXT**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: i'll make next chapter longer ;) k

5 months until Dark Empire

It was a very sunny day out side, but Ashoka decided to spend the rest of her day Ashoka was sitting alone in her room . She planned on also improving her -without her master-skills later in the afternoon.

_Like I care _she thought, _i don't need him it's more peaceful without him. I don't need him skoolding me on how to use the force or anything._

But deep in Ashoka's mind she actually wanted to spend time with him,talk to him, learn from him,despite what he had told her in the morning.

Ashoka couldn't talk to him she was to afraid to face him. So she just stayed by herself.

* * *

6:00pm

Ahsoka finished up her training and headed outside to take a walk. Her training went fairly well without her master. Actually it was better than she expected. As she wandered through the forest she heard something.

_Who could be that _she wondered

She went towards the noise. As she got closer to the unknown noise it got louder and louder.

There in the open was Anakin, training at the shore of a large lake. He was concentrating deeply on a broken tree. It seemed to Ahsoka he was practicing also with the force.

Anakin couldn't see her since she was behind a large tree. Ahsoka got so cought up with her thoughts that she didn't notice that Anakin was using the force on the tree she was hiding on.

But it was to late. By the time she reacted the tree exposed her to her masters sight.

"Ahsoka!",Anakin exclaimed,"What are you doing here."

Ahsoka quickly got out of the spot she was in, and walked nerrvously to her master.

"I was just wondering when our next mission is.",Ahsoka lied.

Anakin looked at her suspiciously, which made Ahsoka very uncomfortable.

"It's tomrrow, but were leaving today at 9:00pm to Corsont for futher instructions.",Anakin said looking strictly at Ahsoka

"OH ok." said Ashoka.

They were in awkward silence.

"Well", started Anakin,"We should get our things ready since its almost tome for us to get ready to leave."

"Ok Anak- master," Ahsoka corrected herself

Anakin walked past her without saying a word to her. Ahsoka felt deep,pain, and hurt in her heart.

_Why..Why do I have an attachment to a person that cause me only pain _Ahsoka cried in her mind

Ahshoka spent a few minutes on the field, before she went to get her things together.

Then she and Anakin met up at the ship. They didn't say a single thing to one another except if it was something about the ship. Other than that it was a preety quiet trip to Corusant.

**CHAPTER 6,7,8 NEXT**


End file.
